


Complaints and Disservices

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Protective Sarek, Sarek loves his son okay, The spones can be read as either romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Sarek’s first meeting with Leonard McCoy is when he finds him yelling at his son





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Sarek isn’t the best dad but he tries.

Sarek had been on the Enterprise for exactly three hours, and the cheerful human ensign was determined to give him a tour of the ship despite his assurance that it was unnecessary. The thickly-accented young man spoke for most of the tour, thankfully sparing Sarek from having to engage in conversation.

“And this is Sickbay!” Ensign Chekov said with a flourish, “Home of the scary yet brilliant Doctor McCoy.” The door slid open, and their ears were immediately assaulted with the sound of a man yelling. Sarek had been in many Sickbays in his life, but never one quite this loud. His eyes scanned the room, and to his surprise the majority of the commotion appeared to be coming from the CMO. Sarek’s eyebrows raised when he saw that the CMO was yelling at Spock, his son speaking back to the human in an even tone that spoke of prior experience dealing with the agitated Doctor. He didn’t notice Chekov mutter “uh-oh” and scurry away, focused entirely on the man currently growling at his son.

“Now you listen to me you pointy-eared, green-blooded, uptight hobgoblin,” the doctor threatened his son, immediately setting Sarek on edge, “I don’t know what goes on in that computer you call a mind, but you don’t get to pull stunts like that and then skip out on your goddamn shots!”

“We had much more important things to attend to than indulging your paranoia, Doctor.” Spock replied, causing the Doctor to grit his teeth.

“Listen here, you vulcan bastard, if your insufferable ass can’t manage a simple trip to Sickbay, I’ll haul it off the Bridge myself, Captain’s orders be da-“

“If you have a complaint about my son,” Sarek stepped smoothly between the two, having heard quite enough, “might I suggest you direct it to me rather than creating a spectacle of the both of you.” The Doctor stared at him with irritation, clearly surprised and annoyed at the interruption. Sarek found himself disliking the human more and more with every passing second.

“Father-“ Spock said at the same time time the Doctor turned his ire onto him with a “and just who the hell-“. Thankfully any ensuing fallout was averted by the timely arrival of the Captain.

“Is there a problem, Ambassador?” Captain Kirk asked, subtly placing himself between Sarek and the Doctor much like Sarek himself had done a moment ago. Sarek stood straight, icy displeasure making his voice hard.

“Indeed, there is.” he said, “Your CMO is behaving most disgracefully towards my son. Is it commonplace for him to shout at his patients? I do not believe it is protocol for a doctor to so blatantly insult the appearance of their patients, especially one with which he works closely. I find his use of insult and threats towards my son to be immensely dissatisfying, and though I am certain of his ability, I must-“

“Father.” Spock’s hand on his shoulder stopped what may have become a rant. Sarek looked at him, feeling the tenseness in his jaw signaling just how close he’d come to an emotional response. To his surprise, Spock didn’t look displeased, but rather... fond. There was the smallest of smiles upturning the corner of his lips, a habit he’d picked up from Amanda Sarek was suddenly glad he’d never been able to break, and his too-human eyes appeared to be shining with amusement, “Were I truly offended by Doctor McCoy’s unique way of expressing concern, I would not tolerate it. Your defense of me is appreciated, but unnecessary.”

“This is how he shows concern?” Sarek was unsuccessful in concealing his surprise, glancing around the see that the nurses were attempting to conceal their smiles, and the Captain and the Doctor looked as though they were watching a particularly amusing play. Sarek blinked, starting to realize that perhaps he had overreacted a little.

“If you’re gonna be mad at anyone,” the Doctor of all people rescued him from the awkward silence, “be mad at Spock. Damn fool always tries to weasel his way out of checkups, honestly he’s almost as bad as the Captain. Not to mention his habit of not taking the very special ‘vulcan-human hybrid safe’ antibiotics and painkillers I make just for him because they sometimes make him nauseous and I haven’t figured out how to fix that yet. And don’t get me started on his refusal to cooperate when it comes to psych tests.”

Frowning, his ire at the Doctor was temporarily forgotten as Sarek turned to his son, who was looking at the Doctor with something akin to betrayal, “Spock, have you been giving the Doctor trouble and endangering your health?”

“Father, McCoy is not-“

“Spock, you are aware you are a hybrid? Unique in a way that medicine has not yet grasped the correct knowledge of.”

“I an aware, however-“

“How can the Doctor be expected to keep you alive if you do not cooperate with him?” Sarek didn’t let him get a word in, his attention wholly on his son now, much to the Captain and the Doctor’s obvious glee, “I do not wish to lose you to your own foolishness. The Doctor is apparently working very hard to create medicine tailored to your physiology. However abrasive and unprofessional his personality, you do him a disservice by not taking it.”

“It is not my intent to...” Sarek fixed his son with a look that had always worked when Amanda did it.

“I expect you to be a cooperative and obedient patient, Spock.” he said firmly, “Do you understand?”

“Yes, father.” Spock’s face was impassive, but his eyes looked torn between wanting to flee and wanting to strangle the Doctor. Remembering the man, Sarek turned to face him.

“If he gives you problems that could affect his health or safety in the future, do not hesitate to call me. I will send you my private comm channel.” he said curtly, watching surprise flit across the man’s far too expressive face.

“Father!” Spock exclaimed.

“Will do, sir.” the Doctor was grinning, and though Sarek was reasonably certain the man wouldn’t abuse the privilege, he had to wonder exactly what kind of relationship this human had with his son.

“Spock,” Sarek said, tearing his eyes away from the Doctor’s incredibly emotive eyebrows, “It has been six hours and twenty four minutes since my last meal. If you have not already eaten, perhaps we might share lunch in the mess hall.”

“He hasn’t eaten since this morning.” the Doctor supplied helpfully, “Jim made him eat an apple.”

“Doctor, I find your eagerness to betray me concerning.” Spock said in a strange display of dramatics. To a vulcan, anyway. The Doctor simply grinned.

“Payback for all the times you ratted me out to Jim about my double shifts.” he said. The Captain rolled his eyes and made a shooting gesture to the both of them. Laying a hand on Spock’s shoulder, Sarek inclined his head to signify that it was time to go.

“Doctor, as always, a pleasure.” Spock said through grit teeth as he nodded at them. Doctor McCoy waggled his fingers with an expression that spoke of absolute delight.

“Have fun, Spock.” he said as Captain Kirk stifled a laugh, “Don’t forget about your physical at 1600 today.”

“I will ensure that he is there.” Sarek said, gesturing for Spock to follow him, “Is that acceptable, Spock?”

“Yes, father.” Spock sighed, utterly resigned to his fate as Sarek led him out, the snickering of the two humans cut off as the door slid shut behind them.


	2. Epilogue

“You’ll never guess what your idiot son did this time.” was the first message Sarek ever received from Doctor Leonard McCoy, four months after giving the man his comm channel.

“Is he alright?” Sarek couldn’t help but ask, abandoning his paperwork to focus on the doctor. McCoy growled, and being an expert on human expression, Sarek knew the doctor didn’t bear good news.

“That fool hobgoblin is gonna be the end of me, I swear.” the doctor ran a hand through his messy hair, “First the bastard goes and gets a messy virus on some backwater planet, then he tries to work through it, refusing my help, until he damn near collapses on the Bridge! Gave Jim a fucking heart attack!” Sarek’s frown deepened, but the doctor wasn’t done.

“And then. _And then_ , after I spend three whole days regulating his body temperature and keeping him the the green, the idiot goes and ruins all my work by trying to walk around. I had to sedate him to keep him from fucking killing himself!”

“You were forced to sedate him lest he cause further injury to himself?” a rock settled in Sarek’s stomach, though his face remained passive, “Will he be alright?”

“He’ll be fine once the virus runs it’s course,” McCoy said irritably, “Which could have been today if the asshole hadn’t ruined everything. And now Jim’s being extra annoying because Spock isn’t around to entertain him. Honestly, I don’t know why I bother sometimes.”

“If Spock is already resting, then your calling me does little to ensure his future cooperation.” Sarek pointed out, earning himself a glare that almost made Sarek understand why Spock and Captain Kirk revered this man.

“I know that.” he snapped, “I just... god dammit, I don’t even know, I was calling you before I even knew it.” He scrubbed his hands over his face, and Sarek finally saw past the bluster to the exhaustion beneath, the long hours spent chasing his friends and putting them back together, protecting Sarek’s son from himself. He found himself wondering who would put the doctor back together.

“Spock speaks of you often.” Sarek began cautiously, earning a derisive snort.

“Don’t believe a word he says.” His voice was muffled by his hands.

“He says only good things.” Sarek said, “Am I to assume they are all untrue?”

“...What does he say?” McCoy asked suspiciously, lowering his hands to peer at Sarek.

“He says that you are the finest physician he knows.” Sarek said, thinking back to the conversations with his son where the subject of McCoy had come up, “He says that though you often drive him to annoyance, the debates you two share are a high point of his day, and that he looks forward to hearing your arguments.”

“Really?” McCoy asked disbelievingly.

“He tells me that you have a brilliant mind, and the passion to reinforce it. He also claims that while he can often predict your arguments, you tend to word them in a way that forces him to consider them.”

“Funny how I never hear any of this from him.” McCoy said, sounding like he wasn’t sure he believed Sarek, but also knowing Sarek had no reason to lie.

“He also tells me that you are a dear friend.” Sarek’s voice softened a little as he recalled the fondness in Spock’s voice as he regaled Sarek with tales of their escapades, “And that he would not trade you for the most agreeable and logical doctor in Starfleet.”

“You sure he was lucid when he said all this?” McCoy joked, though his cheeks were pink and the tense set of his shoulders had eased somewhat.

“It was the day of our misunderstanding that culminated in my dragging him from Sickbay.” Sarek said.

“That was the best day ever.” McCoy chuckled, “He was so moody about that, so offended that you took my side.”

“I confess your relationship with my son is the strangest I have ever encountered.” Sarek admitted.

“I know, right.” McCoy smiled, “I wish I could offer you something as nice as what you told me, but Spock likes to avoid talking about himself or his family.” McCoy said regretfully, “If it helps, Spock once told me that every time he’s hurt, the thought of dying and leaving you alone helps to keep him going.”

“That...” Sarek blinks, “That is... gratifying to hear.” And it was. Even if it sent pangs of longing through his body as he thought of Amanda. He opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment his padd chimed, reminding him of an important meeting he was due to in an hour.

“I’m afraid I must cut this conversation short.” he said, genuine regret in his voice. McCoy nodded.

“Yeah, I should go check on the hob-er, Spock. Make sure he hasn’t jumped into another volcano while I was gone.”

“Does he make a habit of that?” Sarek asked with only a hint of his concern showing on his face. McCoy laughed.

“Nah, he knows the entire Bridge crew would kill him, myself included. Uhura damn near murdered him the first time. I’ll let you go. And...” McCoy paused for a moment, “thanks. For the talk. I think I needed it.”

“It was no trouble at all.” Sarek assured him cooly, “I am pleased that I could aid your mental state. Do not be afraid to call me in the future should you have any concerns about Spock.”

“Will do.” McCoy gave him a vulcan salute, not a perfect one but Sarek appreciated the effort. The screen went dark as the doctor ended the call, and Sarek was left alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, not my best but I’m tired and I have a headache. Thank you the_random_writer for inspiring me to make this two chapters


End file.
